Por ser una Black
by Kristy SR
Summary: Andromeda pensaba muchas cosas pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría no eran ciertas. Y luchará por tener lo que quiere. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Aburrimiento

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**N.d.A:** _**Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. _Este reto, consiste en elegir uno de los retos que ya se han propuesto en el foro. Yo elegí el de "Viñetas de emociones" del que me tocaron aburrimiento, desesperación y esperanza y, cogiendo como personaje, a Andromeda Black. Por error de la página, no puedo subir la portada de la historia, por lo que tardaré un tiempo en subirla. Quisiera dar las gracias también a OVP por echarle un vistazo a la viñeta.

* * *

><p><strong>Aburrimiento<strong>

* * *

><p>Contienes un bostezo. Ya has llegado al límite de lo que te puedes permitir atender en esta clase. Y no era porque no hubieses intentado prestar atención, claro que lo habías hecho, pero tuviste que desistir el primer día cuando te diste cuenta de que lo único que ibas a conseguir era quedarte dormida. Al estar sentada en uno de los últimos asientos, cogiste la costumbre de observar la clase. Así, te diste cuenta de que Lestrange y Nott suelen hablar entre ellos por un pergamino. O que Bones, de Hufflepuff, pasa el rato mirando por la ventana que daba al lago.<p>

Pero ese día, descubres algo.

Ese muchacho moreno y de nariz puntiaguda que se sienta en un par de asientos a la izquierda, sigue atendiendo. Y frunces el ceño. Porque no entiendes como es posible. No entiendes como un Hufflepuff puede aguantar eso cuando ni tú misma has sido capaz de hacerlo. Y como si hubiera notado que le estás observando, se gira hacia ti, y te sonríe, para luego seguir atendiendo a la clase. Eso te desconcierta a un más, pero sigues mirándole. Los Hufflepuff son unos inútiles, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo es capaz de hacerlo?


	2. Desesperación

**N.d.A:** Aquí os dejo la segunda viñeta. Una más, y acabamos. Quiero dar las gracias a Escristora porque me ha hecho un gran favor en beteármelo. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperación<strong>

* * *

><p>Sabes que no tienes más remedio, pero aun así, no quieres hacerlo. Porque, aunque no compartan tu opinión, son tu familia y los quieres. Sin embargo, no tienes otra opción. No lo entenderán, lo sabes. Incluso Ted te lo ha dicho, pero prefieres tomar una y otra vez esta decisión antes que separarte de él, aunque te resulte más difícil de lo que pensabas. Los vas a extrañar a todos, incluso a Bella, esa hermana que se ha vuelto irreconocible para ti desde que se casó con Lestrange (aunque, en el fondo, sabes que está distinta desde hace mucho antes).<p>

Has metido en la maleta tu foto favorita, aquella en la que salís las tres. Es una de las pocas cosas que te llevas de allí. Lo demás ni lo quieres ni lo necesitas porque no te hará falta al sitio donde irás. Vas a comenzar una vida completamente diferente a la que estás acostumbrada. Nada de lujos, ni fiestas, ni compromisos. Pero no te importa, en absoluto. Lo único que quieres es pasar el resto de tu vida junto a Ted.

Él te mira con tristeza. Se siente culpable de tu dolor, de que tengas que elegir. Pero es tu decisión, no la suya.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta una vez más.

Miras la fachada del edificio. Lo quieres conservar en tu memoria porque sabes que será la última vez que lo veas.

Das un paso hacia adelante, le tomas de la mano y dices:

—Vámonos.


	3. Esperanza

**Nota: **Quiero dar las gracias a Druida por esta idea y por betearme. Me ha costado mucho escribir algo con esta emoción y ella me ha ayudado mucho. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Esperanza<strong>

* * *

><p>Pones la última fotografía encima de la chimenea, y piensas que ya está todo listo. Lleváis varios días colocando los muebles y demás enseres en el que va a convertirse en tu nuevo hogar, pero sientes que todavía le falta algo, o quizás, es que todavía los eches de menos. Sabes que esa sensación puede que lo tengas durante el resto de tu vida, pero no puedes evitarlo. ¿Cómo no vas a echar de menos a tu familia?<p>

Unos brazos te abrazan por la espalda, haciéndote dar un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, y apoyas la nuca en su pecho.

—Siento haberte asustado —te susurra en el oído.

Sonríes, disfrutando estar envuelta entre sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. No querrás que tu hija nazca antes de tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Cierto. Quiero verte ya, pequeña, pero prefiero esperar dos meses más —dice mirando tu enorme barriga—. Por cierto, te he traído algo.

Mete la mano en el bolsillo sacando algo que no alcanzas a reconocer; y con la otra, saca la varita para usar un hechizo agrandador. A tus ojos, aparece una alfombra en el que está inscrita una frase: Bienvenido a casa.

—En realidad es una tontería muggle, pero pensé que estaría bien en la puerta de casa. ¿Qué opinas?

Notas que una cálida emoción se ha extendido en tu pecho al verlo, y tus ojos se empañan de lágrimas.

—Es perfecto, Ted —logras susurrar.

Puede que hayas dejado atrás una familia, pero ahora estás formado la tuya; y siempre estará a tu lado pase lo que pase: dándole la bienvenida.


End file.
